


a light touch, a skim of hand

by larryhaylik



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Denial, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub David Budd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: He wondered when this happened - where did he leave his demanding, straightforward, unyielding persona? Did it stay with his tie on his bed next door? Or maybe by the table, with his shoes?A snapshot from their life in the hotel rooms.





	a light touch, a skim of hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is:  
> 1\. very much plot-less  
> 2\. happening sometime after the (SPOILERS ALERT) ambush scene in Ep2

" _Ma'am_."

The word was barely a whisper. He wondered when this happened - where did he leave his demanding, straightforward, unyielding persona? Did it stay with his tie on his bed next door? Or maybe by the table, with his shoes?

Or perhaps Julia stripped it away. First his shirt, then the undershirt, vest, pants, underwear... and all the defiance and idea that he was the one with the power in this situation. He could push back, yes. He could pick her up, carry her where he pleased. And yet she was the one pressing his wrists into the pillows, her body a comforting, exciting weight on his chest - not unlike the vest, actually. Protective. Safe.

Her finger trailed down gently his chest, one perfectly manicured nail drawing the faintest of red lines across his skin. She touched him like this, sometimes, when there was enough time. Softly. Slowly. Like autumn leaves settling on the grass.

Her hair danced across his cheeks, her lips just an inch too far away to kiss. He could strain up, if he wanted to. She wouldn't want him to, though. So instead-

"Ma'am. _Please. _"__

__She smiled, the self-assured, self-satisfied expression of a cat lying in the sunlight. His chest felt tight, a little suffocating, like drawing a full breath was an impossibility. Her hand pressed heavily on his wrists, a clasp that would be so easy to break and yet felt more secure than the police cuffs hung on his belt._ _

__Her lips came closer, and he didn't move an inch. If he did, she'd lean back again. It was an easy equation, when you looked at it like that. Stay still and get what you want - or try your luck and come away empty handed. So he stayed still, every muscle drawn tight, breathing shallow enough to barely hear. She descended a little lower, a precious millimetre after a precious millimetre. He could distinguish the scent of her perfume from the scent of her skin and that from the scent of her hair. Her skin was warm, her hand was pressing down on his wrists, her other hand settled, hot and heavy, on his chest, her hair tickling his features, her lips so close and then so soft, warm, teasing._ _

__A shaky breath passed his lips. A whimper. A whine. And he was left wondering again, how did she do this, how did this woman strip him of any semblance of his normal demeanour, how could she transform him into this with a light touch to his hair, a skim of her hand down his arm?_ _

__But it felt so - warm. So new, so exhilarating, her hands gripping his hips even as his arms stayed above his head, her body shifting down to settle in his lap, just a heavy press, nothing else. He wanted to buck up, oh, he did, but he forced himself to stillness instead, her weight an undeniable presence that kept pushing on his mind, kept sending waves up and down his skin and they bounced off each other, amplifying, he couldn't ignore them, but he couldn't move, but it felt so good-_ _

__His hands curled into fists, lower belly clenching. She wasn't a tease, not really; she was just patient. And she knew - how did she know? - she knew how long to wait, when to shift just a little to keep the waves coming, when to drag a finger from his bellybutton down, never touching him properly but always keeping him alert, on edge, anticipating, unsatisfied, needy, waiting, waiting, waiting-_ _

__The feeling was building up, and a gasp left him, loud like a punch in the quiet room. She dragged her palm up his thigh, setting off a new round, and the feeling, the pressure, the need, it all hiked higher, the pressure from within, his breath difficult to draw, everything, everything, up and up and then-_ _

__A tear. A sob._ _

__"Pl- please, ma'am, I- I want- I need, ma'am, please, please. Please."_ _

__It felt wrong coming out of his mouth. He rarely begged, except for his life or the lives of others. He rarely asked, either, covering his demands in politeness at work. It felt unusual, hearing those words fall from his lips, but it relieved the pressure, eased the tightness behind his ribs._ _

__"Please, ma'am," he whispered once more, fingers of one hand gripping the wrist of the other tightly before his body went lax, every muscle melting. He felt her touch on his chin but didn't look up. "Please."_ _

__She never shushed him when he begged, or when he talked, barely said anything when they were close, preferring to guide him with her touch. And she stayed silent, her fingers gripping harder. He looked up. Her hair fell around her face in soft waves._ _

__"Please, may I-"_ _

__His hand twitched above his head, a question in itself. She rose a little, taking one of his palms in her own, guiding it to her lips to kiss, a warm whisper across his skin. His breath hitched then, feeling her sit back, this time taking him in. He gripped her hand harder, hips arching a fraction off the bed. In a split second, his wrist was being pressed into the pillow again, a bolt of heat coursing through his body, but this time, he kept still. He would keep still for her because she made him feel safe, because she made him feel alive; because she managed to strip him bare and still looked at him like she wouldn't take anyone else instead._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://larryhaylik.tumblr.com/)


End file.
